


Rain

by chocobobutt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I did for strifehart after I reblogged a meme on tumblr. The prompt was a pairing{cloud and squall} when it rains/storms/snows. I choose to write about when it rains. It's short but it was supposed to be a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When it Rains-Strifehart prompt

Drip  
Drip  
Drop

Rain was lightly tapping away at the window, giving a nice drizzle to the flowers that were planted that morning. It had been fun getting dirty in the dirt with Squall in the morning. It was actually a perfect way to start the day. Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie had come to help plant the crops and flowers. Tifa and Squall had gushed over all the foods that would be coming while he had helped Aerith plant the flowers. Yuffie had just enjoyed digging up the soil and was hoping to find buried goods, which she hadn’t been successful in.

Now cloud stood in their home, a cup of black tea in his hand as he watched the rain fall. Squall was in their kitchen making a light lunch for them. Originally they were supposed to be on a date but the rain had cancelled those plans. It wasn’t often that both weren’t busy and could spend the whole day together. Cloud cherished these days the most. He was determined to make it a special day still, rain or not.

Creaking on the wooden floor brought him out of his thoughts as Squall entered bearing a plate with two sandwiches on it. Cloud could smell the cooked cheese from where he stood and went to join Squall at the table. Grilled cheese was one of Cloud’s guilty pleasures. It was so simple yet Squall liked to spruce it up by adding in cinnamon and apple slices. The odd combination went well with the sharp cheese. He knew Squall had made it on purpose.

“Trying to woo me with my favorite food? You spoil me Squall” A smile appeared on his lips as he sat next to his brunette, munching away on his lunch.

“Always. I like to have you in a constant state of admiration of me. IT’s the only way I can tolerate you.” Squall decided to play along with the teasing. It was their usual way of flirting. Cid had commented on it before saying that they ’ had an odd f*ing way of showing their love’ but they didn’t care. This was how they always were and always would be.

Taking a short time to finish his lunch, Cloud leaned in and left a kiss on Squall’s cheek. His Squall had always been a slow eater. Squall savored food and Cloud; when he was eating, devoured it. “Wanna join me on the couch when you’re done?” A nod from a mouth filled Squall was his answer.

Cloud didn’t have to wait too long before olive skinned arms were firmly placed around him. He leaned into the touch, laying his head on Squall’s chest, eyes focused on the window again. “I know we aren’t at that cafe you wanted to go to, but we haven’t had a day at home together in a long time. It’s nice.”

“It is…Hey Cloud, you thinking what I’m thinking?” Squall looked down at Cloud before motioning to the window.

There was a rather annoyed look that played across Cloud’s face. He did indeed know what Squall wanted to do. He could tell with the way Squall had looked at him. There was that mischievous look in his eyes. Squall loved the rain and Cloud knew how badly he wanted to go run barefoot in it. They had done it once before, but that time hadn’t been planned.

There had been so many heartless that day and they were overrun for awhile. Cloud in a last ditch effort had used a summon. He hardly ever used them as it took a lot of magic and that force usually wasn’t necessary. Odin had been summoned and Squall had given Cloud such an unimpressed look at that, calling him a showoff. Cloud still didn’t know if it was because he had summoned Odin or not but soon after there was a downpour. They had ran for cover in a nearby cave, well Cloud had. He was soaking wet and drying to dry out his hair but Squall stayed outside. His long brunette hair had stuck to his cheeks and neck and his shirt was sticking nicely to his body. Cloud was entranced from the sight, enough so that he had stepped out of his makeshift shelter to join him. Squall really was beautiful. The two stood next to each other in silence, Cloud stealing glances at him ever so often. Squall was the one who had broken the silence. He commented on how he loved the rain. Ever since he was a boy the rain was soothing to him. He had said that it reminded him of his mother, or rather stories his father had mentioned of her. It was the first time he had heard Squall mention his mother. Obviously he knew he had one but it was still touching to hear about her. He felt a little more closer to Squall because of it. Cloud even had moved closer and held Squall’s hand at that, saying how he thought the rain suited him. Squall must have been embarrassed by that or something because he had pulled away from Cloud after that and ran ahead a bit, a little smile on his face and had beckoned Cloud to come catch him. It was childish but fun, even if they had ended up sick for a few days afterward. Cloud would never forget that memory, it was the day when he had truly realized how deeply in love he was with Squall.

A sigh left Cloud as he started to stretch, kicking his slippers off. Squall had taken that as a cue that he would go outside with him and kicked off his shoes and was already out the door before Cloud had even stood up. The rain was already beginning to dampen Squall as he waited. Cloud took his time, already getting grumpy that his hair was getting wet and sticking to his face, covering his eyes a bit. Squall took care of that and pushed his hair behind his ears, a rarely seen cheerful look in his eyes.

Moments like that were what Cloud loved so much about Squall. Those private moments that only he ever saw, those moments that were only theirs to share. He wanted to kiss Squall then but he was already off, purposely running through any puddle he could find.

Cloud ran over to him, chasing him for a bit before Squall let himself be captured. Their clothes were soaked and had a little mud on them, but the feel of it on their feet was almost therapeutic in a way. It was just another thing bonding them. Cloud smiled as he held onto Squall tightly, placing his chin against Squall’s chest and looking up at him. “You know, there was something I never got to do last time we played in the rain.”

An eyebrow was raised in confusion on Squall’s end. He could tell Cloud was planning something, there was that gleam in his eyes. “Oh? What’s that?”

Squall was expecting to be splashed or have mud thrown at him. Both options were something Cloud would do. What actually was done wasn’t what he was expecting. Cloud went on his toes a bit and kissed him, their first kiss in the rain. This moment would forever be a new reason why Squall loved the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! hope you liked that. As an added bonus here is Squall’s Apple Pie Grilled Cheese!
> 
> Ingredients
> 
> 1 tablespoon butter  
>  1 tablespoon brown sugar  
>  1 dash of cinnamon  
>  1 apple (peeled, cored and sliced)  
>  2 thick slices of good cheddar cheese  
>  2 slices of good bread  
>  1 tablespoon butter
> 
> directions
> 
> Melt the butter in a non-stick pan.  
>  Add the sugar and cinnamon and cook until bubbly.  
>  Add the apples and saute until tender, about 5 minutes.  
>  Assemble sandwich and grill until golden brown on both sides, about 2-4 minutes per side.


End file.
